Finn's Faux Pas
by amykinz13
Summary: Finn has a real knack for putting his foot in his mouth when it comes to Rachel. Hopefully, he can find a way to remedy the situation.


**Finn's Faux Pas**

_Takes place post season 2._

It's Friday night, and Finn is over at Rachel's watching the musical, 7 Brides for 7 Brothers. She tells Finn that she hopes the glee club can perform it this fall.

"Kurt's told me that Blaine has been hinting about transferring to McKinley. If he does, we would have the right amount of people to do the musical. It would be so much fun! It's got great songs, dances, and outfits," Rachel says excitedly.

They start watching the show, and Finn thinks it's not too bad. Some of the songs are kind of cheesy, but overall it's pretty good. He can totally picture the guys having a blast during the barn-raising scene, especially Mike. He can see Mike jump roping with the ax, and doing flips on the 4X4's. Maybe they should suggest 7 Brides for 7 Brothers to Mr. Schue.

Finn's stomach starts to growl during the end credits. Apparently, 2 grilled cheese sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, and a liter of pop weren't enough to keep him full.

"You know what sounds good?" he asks.

"Going up to my room?" Rachel suggests, remembering their last epic make out session. She had come out of it with 2 hickeys, and was hoping to return the favor.

"Nah. I was thinking pie."

"Pie?" asks a disappointed Rachel.

"Yeah. Apple pie sound really good right now. Remember when we shared that apple pie at Village Inn?"

"No, not really."

"Sure you do. It was right after we had won regionals. We went to Village Inn for a celebratory dinner. That's the right word, celebratory?" asks Finn.

"Yes, that's the right word," Rachel answers angrily. "However, I don't remember sharing our apple pie because I never went to Village Inn with you after regionals. That must have been Quinn."

"Oh crap," Finn mumbles.

"I can't believe you can't remember which dates you've gone on with me versus Quinn! Do our dates mean nothing to you? Do you just do the same stuff over and over, but with different girls?" Rachel yells.

Desperately trying to dig himself out of his hole, Finn answers, "No, of course not! Our dates are always special. They're special because of you."

"Uh huh."

"No, really! You always find a way to make our dates special. Whether it's a song you sing to me, or a homemade meal, or the twinkle in your eyes, or the sweet smile you give me, or just the intimate conversations we have."

"Hmmm."

"It really was an honest mistake. I wasn't thinking. I spoke before I thought. I'm so sorry."

Rachel's silent for a minute before saying, "I believe you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I, myself, have spoken many times without thinking."

"Oh, thank you Rach!" Finn says, giving her a big hug.

"Why don't we just call it a night?" asks Rachel.

"Okay," Finn says, still a little worried.

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn gets home, he goes straight to Kurt's room, and knocks on his door. He'd been thinking of a plan the whole ride home. He was going to show Rachel just how much he loved her and their dates.<p>

"Yes?" asks Kurt.

"Can I come in? I need your help with something," answers Finn.

"Sure," says Kurt. He eyes Finn when he enters. "What did you do now?"

"Who says I did something?" Finn retorts.

"Stress and worry are written all over your face, Finny," answers Kurt.

"First of all, I told you to stop calling me that. Second, I might have made a huge mistake, and confused one of my dates with Quinn with one of Rachel's."

"Oh boy. I take it Rachel wasn't too pleased?"

"Are you kidding me? She started yelling at me like crazy. I told her it was an honest mistake. That I spoke before I thought. She said she understood, but I don't know. It still didn't feel right between us when I left."

"So, what is this help you need from me?" Kurt asks.

"I've decided to recreate our New York date to show her how special I thought it was, and I need your help to do that. See, I was thinking we could use the gazebo at Lima Park. Decorate it all fancy, and put a table in it so we could eat dinner. What do you think?"

"Finn Hudson, that might be the best idea you've ever had! You are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"I guess," Finn shrugs. "So, does that mean you'll help me?"

"Of course I will! I've already got ideas for the gazebo. White lights, ivy, and a candlelit dinner for two," Kurt says.

"I'll ask mom if she can make spaghetti for us. That's what Rach and I ate at Sardi's restaurant. I've got to get a bouquet of flowers, too. Do you think we can get this all done by tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Blaine can help me decorate the gazebo. You and Mom can get the table ready. But Finn, got any ideas for music?" asks Kurt.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Finn says confidently.

Fifteen minutes later, after talking to his mom, Finn texts Rachel.

MEET ME in LIMA PARK at GAZEBO. DRESS UP. FINN.

* * *

><p>Finn looks at his watch for the umpteenth time. It says it's only 7:55 pm. He feels like tonight will never come. He can't wait to see Rachel's face when she sees everything. He looks pretty snazzy in his black suit and tie, if he does say so himself. The twinkling gazebo looks awesome thanks to Kurt and Blaine. The table is perfect thanks to his mom buying a red-checkered tablecloth, and 2 white candles from Sheets-N-Things. He has the bouquet of pink, purple, and white daisies in his hands. All he needs now is Rachel. His watch beeps at 8:00pm, and he looks up to find Rachel walking down the path.<p>

She looks absolutely stunning. She's wearing her yellow dress from the Walking on Sunshine/Halo number. Her hair is down with loose curls framing her face. Her smile is so huge and bright.

As she approaches the gazebo, she says, "Wow, Finn, I can't believe you did this! Everything looks so beautiful."

"No, you're the one who looks beautiful," Finn says handing over the flowers.

Rachel blushes and says, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Finn takes her hand, and escorts her to seat. He lights the candles, and removes the lids off the dishes to reveal their spaghetti dinner.

"Finn, this is just like our date in New York, down to the smallest detail. Everything is so perfect," Rachel says squeezing his hand.

"Well, I wanted to make up for my blunder last night."

"You mean your faux pas?"

"Faux pas, blunder, whatever. The thing is Rach, last night I was thinking with my stomach, not my heart. And my heart is always thinking about you. I did all of this to show you just how much I love you and every single one of our dates."

"Oh, Finn!" Rachel says with tears in her eyes. She leans in to kiss him, but he stands up.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

"Of course. But what about music?"

Finn whistles loudly, and out of nowhere, Artie, Sam, Mike, and Puck (with an accordion), come into view. They start playing and singing Bella Notte.

"You thought of everything," Rachel says in wonder.

Finn gives her his crooked smile, and they start to dance. About half way through the song, he leans down to kiss her. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too."

The End

**Reviews Are Love**


End file.
